


5 - Subdrop

by Bittodeath



Series: SubObi Week 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Caning, Figging, M/M, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Painplay, SubObi Week, Subdrop, Trans Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Written for SubObi Week: 5 - Subdrop.Jaster and Obi-Wan met in a BDSM club, and have been together ever since. Obi-Wan experiences subdrop after a particularly hard scene.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Jaster Mereel
Series: SubObi Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075316
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96
Collections: JastObi, SubObi Weeks





	5 - Subdrop

**Author's Note:**

> _cyar'ika_ / _cyare_ : beloved.  
>  _Ka'ra_ : stars.
> 
> Obi-Wan is over 18, even though he is still a Padawan.

Obi-Wan was trembling uncontrollably, sitting up in bed and feeling- _wretched_. The marks that had felt so good the evening before now hurt, and the bed was empty. He was _alone_ , once more. Like always. He felt himself tear up.

Jaster opened the door, balancing a tray full of Obi-Wan’s favourite foods on his hands, and found his lover crying in the large bed. He put the tray down on the table in passing, and sat beside him, gently pulling him into his arms.

“Everything is alright, _cyar’ika_ ”, he whispered. “We’re going to cuddle a bit while you eat, and then I’m going to draw you a bath, alright? You must be pretty sore.”  
“H-Hurts”, Obi-Wan managed to say, crying into his shoulder. “Everywhere.”  
“I know, you took it beautifully”, Jaster replied. “I’ll apply cream again after your bath, alright?”

Obi-Wan nodded into his shoulder, and Jaster pressed a kiss to his temple.

“I’m so proud of you”, Jaster breathed, before getting up again to grab the tray and bring it to the bed.

Kicking his shoes off, he sat up against the headboard and pulled Obi-Wan to him, holding pieces of fruit to his lips. Once he was done, Jaster pressed a hot mug of tea between his hands, which Obi-Wan sipped slowly, his features finally relaxing. Jaster kept on carding his fingers through Obi-Wan’s short hair, carefully untangling the long strands that made-up his braid. _Ka’ra_ but he loved his cyar’ika.

He still remembered their meeting in that high-end BDSM club on Coruscant – the most discreet one, as neither of them could afford to get recognized. He remembered how red Obi-Wan’s ass had been when he’d spanked him hard, leaning in his lap. He remembered how they gravitated to each other, until they’d ultimately reached an agreement as exclusive BDSM partners. And he remembered admitting he was the _Mand’alor_ , and Obi-Wan replying with his being a Jedi Padawan, and how it _should_ have mattered – but it didn’t.

Once Obi-Wan was done eating – Jaster had eaten too – Jaster lifted him from the bed and carried him out to the bathroom. There, he sat him down on a plush little bench while he ran the water and knelt in front of him.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, rubbing Obi-Wan’s arms.

His nipples were still puffy, but that was to be expected. He tried not to let his eyes wander too much, or else he’d end up wanting to do _things_ to Obi-Wan. He still looked at the thin, red welts on the inside of his thighs, remembering how they had trembled under his hits. His _cyar’ika_ loved pain, and so pain was what he gave him, and Obi-Wan took it beautifully.

“Tired”, Obi-Wan replied, and Jaster knew it meant _fucking exhausted._  
“I have your favourite”, he said, holding up a bath bomb. “Do you want me in with you? Or would you rather bathe alone?”  
“’lone”, Obi-Wan replied, and Jaster slowly lowered him into the water, and then added the bomb, turning the water an interesting glittering gold that slowly turned green.

Jaster took his time washing Obi-Wan’s hair, re-braiding the long strand meant to be his Padawan braid with the ease of habit, adding the beads as he went. He’d done so many times and knew it by heart. There was a very thin ribbon of dark red at the end of it too – a present he had made to Obi-Wan, something small and easily hidden.

“Let’s get you dried up”, he added after a moment he’d spend humming wordlessly to comfort his _cyare_.

He was gentle as he carried Obi-Wan back to the plush chair and dried him up very carefully, patting his skin rather than rubbing and making sure he went everywhere. Obi-Wan looked like he was finally coming back to the world of the living. His ass and thighs were bruised beautifully where he took the caning, and Jaster rubbed bacta-laced cream to the skin to they’d resorb quicker, but not too fast. He straight-up applied bacta to the red bite mark on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, and held Obi-Wan up as he slid a hand between his legs.

His lover whined and he shushed him gently, parting his legs and liberally applying bacta over his sex, still swollen from their rough coupling and the hits he’d taken. He was slow but thorough as he fingered some in, Obi-Wan squeezing around his fingers and trembling, though he knew it was for his own good. He still had the memory of his Obi-Wan, bent over, freshly peeled ginger root in his ass – and Jaster had rubbed some of the juice over his other hole and fingered it in just to make it burn _more_ – holding himself still and steady as Jaster went to town on his ass, leaving it dark red and on fire.

Obi-Wan was crying silently by the time he was done applying the bacta, and Jaster got him into soft underwear and equally soft and comfortable clothes.

“You did very well, _cyare_. Now, I’ll get us some of that chocolate you like, and you choose a movie for us to watch, alright?”  
“You’re staying?” Obi-Wan asked in surprise.  
“I’m not leaving you when you’re having a sub-drop, _cya’rika_. I’m spending today with you and lathering you in cream regularly to make sure you heal properly and don’t hurt too much.”  
“But-”  
“Shh. You’re great, Obi-Wan. Let me take care of you”, Jaster said, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “You can go back to being a Jedi once you leave, but as long as you’re here, you’re mine for me care for.”

Obi-Wan huffed but smiled and nodded, relaxing visibly.

Damn but Jaster was gone over his _cyar’ika_. He had been from the start.


End file.
